Water dispensers were used mainly in offices and hospitals, etc. However, since the interest in the safety of water or in health is growing these days, the number of water dispensers used in ordinary homes is increasing. Such water dispensers are configured such that drinking water contained in a raw water container is sent to a temperature adjustment tank, and drinking water stored in the temperature adjustment tank is discharged into a cup, etc. by user's operation.
Since the volume of raw water containers is large, it is a big burden on the user to place a heavy and brand-new raw water container in the upper portion of a casing. In order to overcome this problem, a water dispenser is proposed in which a raw water container is mounted in the lower position of a casing, and in which drinking water contained in the raw water container is drawn up by a pump into a temperature adjustment tank. Such a water dispenser is provided with a carriage which can be moved into and out of the lower portion of the casing with the raw water container placed on the carriage so that the raw water container can be easily moved into and out of the lower portion of the casing (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-153523 (in particular, paragraphs [0021], [0022] and FIGS. 2, 3); and Japanese Patent No. 4802299 (in particular, FIGS. 6, 7)).).
In a water dispenser in which a carriage is used, in order to move a raw water container into and out of the lower portion of a casing, the user moves a carriage which has a container placing portion out of a casing, removes a raw water container which is no longer usable from the container placing portion, places a brand-new raw water container on the container placing portion, and pushes the carriage so as to move the brand-new raw water container into the casing. When such a water dispenser is used in ordinary homes in summer, the casing is placed on a floor surface with nothing placed on the floor surface in front of the casing in most cases. In this case, when the carriage is moved into and out of the casing, casters of the carriage roll on the floor surface on which the casing stands. However, if a carpet is placed on the floor surface in front of the casing in winter, the edge of the carpet forms a step relative the floor surface. It is difficult and inefficient for old people and women to move the carriage on which a heavy and brand-new raw water container is placed into and out of the casing such that the casters of the carriage roll off and roll on the carpet, while appropriately keeping the moving directions of the carriage.